The present invention relates to a centrifuging installation. More particularly, it relates to a centrifuging installation which has at least one automatically chargeable and emptiable centrifuge with a gripping device arranged above the centrifuge for gripping, lifting, transporting and discharging of containers to be filled with industrial piece goods and inserted into the centrifuge with passage of centrifuge liquid through wall passages of the container.
Centrifuging installations of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. Some of such installations are disclosed, for example, in the DE-OS Nos. 2,030,591 and 3,010,960 In the known automatically chargeable and emptiable centrifuges of this type a container for industrial piece goods is formed by a centrifuge drum. This has the disadvantage that for one centrifuge several centrifuge drums must be available. Also, the goods to be treated must be filled into a centrifuge drum and after centrifuging emptied by means of a drum tilting device. Especially for treating of impact-sensitive piece goods, such as for example parts provided with threads and the like, the two-step filling process is disturbing because of the time consumption or because of the possible damages to the teethed goods. Since the centrifuge drums are relatively heavy, the gripping device which grips the upper edge of the centrifuge drum must be designed so that it can lift, transport and lower the high weight.
Centrifuges are often known in which the industrial piece goods are supplied in boxes, for example over roller tracks and introduced together with the boxes manually into the centrifuge drum. After centrifuging the boxes with the centrifuged piece goods are manually removed from the centrifuge.